


Untitled

by retrospectav



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrospectav/pseuds/retrospectav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On one side of the aisle that ran down the middle of the train, segmenting the plush seats lining the window there sat a girl of average height, meagre build and no eventful family history...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

The wheels of the train chugged into action as a small number of people on board settled into a long journey home. On one side of the aisle that ran down the middle of the train, segmenting the plush seats lining the window there sat a girl of average height, meagre build and no eventful family history. On the other side of the aisle there sat a boy more than average height, skinny build and an intriguing and artistic background. This same boy was long-legged accentuated by his snug fit of jeans and the luxurious-looking lace-less leather dress shoes. It was hard to see the rest of the enigmatic figure from the girl's seat as she was stationed two seats behind. Apart from his long, attractive legs crossed gracefully over each other on the seat in front of him twitching occasionally, a long curly hair style parted to one side could be seen popping up over the top of the seat playfully greeting the girl behind him. His socks were mismatched as they peeped out from underneath his trousers. The boy was watching a video off a laptop perched on his lap. The girl couldn't help but notice what he was watching, not that she knew what it was, but the genre interested her greatly. He seemed perfect in every way. Exactly what she imagined her own boyfriend or partner to look like, baring in mind that his face remained hidden during the complete journey. The girl hoped he would notice her and she secretly watched his obscure reflection in the train window nearby. She even contemplated making an excuse to talk to him, but the fear of rejection and embarrassment held her firmly back in her seat.

On the seat across the aisle opposite the girl there sat another boy, seated clearly behind the mysterious boy the girl was utterly in awe of. This second boy was of similar circumstance to the girl with little exciting tales to tell and mediocre appearance. He had certainly noticed this girl across the aisle from him. She was perfect in every way for him. This second boy relished in catching small glimpses of the girl in between playing with his mobile phone. She was just what he imagined his girlfriend or partner to be. She was radiant and incensed an excitement in him.This girl never took one look at this second boy who was clearly taken aback by her feminine beauty. She was too interested in the boy in the seat in front of her, completely enthralled by his presence and physical features that were viewable from where she was positioned.

Neither vessels moved towards their target, fear overpowering their thoughts and manipulating their feelings. What a sad world we live in.


End file.
